Reflexión
by Kyubi1
Summary: Reflexión, una plabra, una acción y de cierta forma, un estado mental. Light va de camino a unas vacaciones por insistencia de Misa, él no se opone ya que L está muerto pero pone sus condiciones. Durante el viaje, Light se muestra reflexivo ante su situación actual y se narra sobre su vida. No es muy buen summary pero espero que alguien lo lea.


**Hola a todos, este el primer fic de Death Note que hago, es más como un "tributo" a esta serie que no veo desde hace mucho, de hecho no la recuerdo muy bien pero hay ciertas cosas que nunca se olvidan y esta serie todavía está en mi mente, por eso escribí esto. **

**Espero les guste, está narrado de una forma extraña pero no se preocupen, ustedes lean. **

**Y si quieren dejarme un review, pueden hacerlo sin compromiso. **

* * *

Era una noche algo fría en un aeropuerto, la gente iba y venía; unas sonrientes, otras cansadas, algunas adormecidas y otras de forma normal. Había un joven que se daba cuenta de todo esto, de las cosas que no muchos se dan cuenta, de los **detalles**. Este hombre joven era bastante analítico y poseía grandes dotes de inteligencia. Llevaba esperando bastante tiempo en ese aeropuerto, más sin embargo, no estaba estresado pero sí un poco ansioso, porque no quería estar ahí. Meditó la razón por la cual estaba ahí y su respuesta estaba junto a él: su novia. Ella le había rogado e implorado que por favor se tomaran unas vacaciones y le prometió que le seguiría sirviendo fielmente y de forma eficaz como siempre lo ha hecho, él aceptó.

Light Yagami.

Él era un muchacho común, serio, guapo, de cabellos castaños, de ojos profundos y además, dotado de una increíble inteligencia. Light poseía la capacidad suficiente para estudiar lo que quisiera y su vida estaría resuelta porque él era una persona excepcional, pero… todas las personas excepcionales tienen algo **diferente**, algo que destaca, algo que lo **define**. Tal vez el trabajo de su padre tuvo algo que ver, él tenía su propia definición de justicia pero no la compartía porque podría ser señalado por ello, más incluso, porque era el hijo de un policía. Él era alguien normal hasta que pasó algo que nunca había pasado, algo que salió fuera de la rutina diaria, él encontró algo.

Una libreta.

Un suceso cualquiera, tal vez ni siquiera importante, era un simple detalle pero Light era consciente de los detalles, así que la encontró y la cogió. Era una libreta con un título, como si fuera un libro, se leía: "**Death Note". **Un cambio rotundo se llevó acabo, cada nombre escrito en esa libreta tendría que morir, había ciertas reglas pero Light no tardó mucho en aprenderlas y dominarlas. Él era un genio, él era excepcional pero era un ser humano, él quería más, ¿Pero qué hay más allá de ser alguien excepcional?

Un impartidor de justicia.

Light tenía una herramienta muy poderosa y tenía su objetivo. No tardó en sacarle jugo a su hallazgo, Light hizo lo que dios nunca había hecho, hizo lo que una persona normal no haría, hizo lo que la policía nunca hacia aunque quisiera. Mató a criminales, montones de ellos, de las formas que quiso y a la hora que quería. Le gustaba, su ego crecía y su ambición también, él sería la justicia, él sería el héroe, pero poca gente vio esas acciones de esa forma. Era inútil pensar que él se volvería una buena imagen de la justicia, eso solo pasaba en los mangas, en las series de televisión, así que lo llamaron **Kira.** Pero eso no importaba, no ahora, Light sabía que eso cambiaría y que la gente terminaría con aceptarlo y cuando sucediera, ya no tendría por qué actuar.

Actor.

Él tenía varias vidas, era difícil definir a Light Yagami, sobre todo porque es difícil juzgar a alguien por su apariencia, pero en su caso, era aún más difícil juzgarlo cuando lo conocías. Para su familia, Light era el **orgullo** de su padre y era un buen hombre, aunque algo serio, para su hermana y para su madre y ellos lo amaban tal y como era. Light actuaba como un buen hijo, desde que obtuvo la libreta, se había cerrado un poco más a su familia pero era tan astuto que nada parecía haber cambiado, su familia no sospechaba nada y no lo harían jamás. Para L, Light era alguien muy inteligente pero no lo suficiente, aun así y siendo sospechoso, era de cierta forma un **compañero** con un fin en común: atrapar a Kira. Light también actuaba en ese entonces, él no confiaba en nadie porque nunca mostraba su verdadera forma de ser a nadie, fuera su familia o su amigo, o alguien más. Ni siquiera su novia estaba segura de entender a Light.

La novia.

Misa Amane, actriz, modelo, hermosa, joven, algo infantil y con una carrera llena de éxito, estas palabras describían bien a Misa-Misa. Ella había conocido a Light, su amor, gracias a sus ojos shinigami, una herramienta que Kira aprovecharía mucho en el futuro y que aún le sirve de mucho. Light era su novio, su amor, era todo para ella pero él también era Kira, su salvador, su héroe y su amante. Misa haría lo que fuera por él, incluso dar la mitad de su vida por él. Light creía que ella era una idiota y que solo era una herramienta que usó y que seguiría usando hasta el final, eso mostraba a Misa como una mujer masoquista a excepción… de que no lo era. Light no veía la verdadera razón de las acciones de Misa, ella podría ser vista como una muñeca o como una mascota, eso explicaría las acciones de Light con ella. Tenía que cuidarla, tenía que educarla, tenía que enseñarle a ser fiel y a veces, también tenía que quererla y fingir que la quería y hacerle caso a alguno de sus berrinches.

Por eso Light va de camino a unas vacaciones en las que Misa tendrá que seguirle siendo útil a su amado novio y dios. Ya han abordado al avión, es de noche y llegarán a su destino en unas horas, por lo que sería bueno dormir. Misa lo ama y se esfuerza por mostrarle ese sentimiento a Light y es por eso que lo abraza y él se deja, porque todo es parte de un **plan** y de una actuación perfecta. Él no es capaz de entender a Misa porque él no entiende el **amor**, esa palabra no está en su diccionario y aunque lo estuviera, no sabría de dónde proviene o dónde está, porque él ya no se considera un hombre, él se considera algo más allá.

Un dios.

Para estos momentos, Misa ya está por dormirse en el pecho de su amado Light y él sigue despierto, pensando en todos sus logros. L está muerto y ahora ya no hay nadie quién le haga frente, por lo que estará bastante tranquilo y está más cerca de ser la única justicia, de ser un **dios**. En ese momento, en el que todos duermen, en el que no hay mucho ruido, en el que hay paz, Light se pone a reflexionar sobre su objetivo. Esa palabra que todos usan a menudo, incluido él, todos saben su definición, pero no todos pueden **comprenderla**, Light sabe que es un dios y por eso quiere serlo. Sabe que esa palabra tiene mucho que ver con el poder y con el orden y con eso puede crear su propio mundo y lograr su objetivo: ser el dios del nuevo mundo.

Reflexión.

Light nunca había estado tan en paz como ahora, había bastante silencio y Ryuk no estaba por ahí, riéndose o pidiendo manzanas. Hace mucho que no disfrutaba de un momento como este: el silencio, la paz, el calor de Misa, las preocupaciones se esfumaban con cada kilómetro recorrido. Era el momento perfecto para reflexionar sobre su objetivo y sobre sus ambiciones. Light había dejado de creer en dios desde hace mucho, al menos en la imagen que la mayoría de las religiones poseen, el hombre pensaba en los tontos que pensaban que dios era bueno y era justo, ¿Cómo podría ser justo si las personas malas no pagaban sus pecados? ¿Cómo podría ser bueno si dejaba que pasarán cosas malas y desafortunadas a gente que no lo merecía? ¿Por qué podría ser eso? ¿Cuál era la razón?

La razón.

Misa sonreía al estar con Light y se preocupaba mucho por él y él, no la entendía. Ella le preguntó si no iba a dormir, a Light no le importaba eso cuando estaba pensando, así que solo la juntó hacia su pecho y no le dijo nada, eso fue suficiente para callarla y para que él siguiera con su momento de reflexión. ¿Algún día Kira sería más que solo un justiciero y ser un verdadero dios? ¿Alguien que superaría incluso a Él, al señor? Eso sería difícil incluso para él, algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, era Misa de nuevo. Le había dado un beso de buenas noches y ante esto, el muchacho se sintió raro. Ser un dios implicaba ser superior a todos los demás y poder comprenderlos a la perfección, así es como el hombre había podido ser superior a los animales. Pero él no podía entender a Misa, su novia. ¿Por qué ella lo amaba? ¿Por qué, incluso después de todas las cosas malas que le había hecho? ¿Por qué daría incluso la mitad de su vida solo por él? Él había impartido justicia al criminal que había matado a los padres de Misa y por eso, ella estaba agradecida con Kira y lo amaba, ¿Era por **eso**?

El amor.

Ese sentimiento, esa sensación, esa palabra, ese estado emocional era tan simple pero también tan mortal. ¿Era esa la respuesta? ¿Dios amaba a los asesinos, a los violadores, a los corruptos, a los ladrones, a todas las personas malas? ¿Amaba a todas esas basuras que solo ensuciaban el mundo? ¿Por eso no las mata? Eso era una locura y podía ser un chiste también, si tenías cierto humor negro. Light no podía entender aquello aunque quisiera, ese sentimiento tan puro que Misa siempre le ofrecía con tanto entusiasmo. Por un momento, Light pensó que no debería de entender ese sentimiento, que era **innecesario.** Pero solo fue un momento, su curiosidad lo invadió y tenía que probar algo que ya de por sí sabía y conocía.

—Misa… Misa—. La movió gentilmente para despertarla de forma tranquila para que no hiciera un escándalo, como solía hacer la rubia. Ella abrió los ojos con pesadez pero en vez de demostrar su enfado, le respondió de forma tranquila, pues él es su dios y lo ama.

—¿Qué sucede, Light?—. Ambos se vieron a los ojos y Light preguntó de forma seca:

—¿Me amas, Misa?

—Te amo mucho y más de lo que te imaginas—. Respondió rápidamente y con absoluta verdad.

—¿Y cuánto es eso?—. Preguntó con interés, pues él no se imaginaba cuanto Misa lo amaba, ¿Era posible imaginarlo? ¿Cuánto era mucho? Para él era imposible hasta indagar sobre eso.

—Mucho, mi Light—. Misa lo besó y al separarse de él, fue un poco más descriptiva. —Misa ama tanto a Light que haría lo que fuera por él, que no importa a donde vaya, siempre estará con él, que no importa si Light a veces no es bueno con Misa, que te perdonará siempre porque Misa te ama demasiado, Light—. El muchacho sonrío y comprendió que el amor solo eran **otras** palabras más como fidelidad, confianza y muchas otras. —te amaré por siempre, Light—. Él quedó satisfecho con esa respuesta, con todo lo que había escuchado era más que suficiente para probar que Misa jamás lo abandonaría, hiciera lo que hiciera con ella.

—Te quiero, Misa—. Ambos unieron sus labios en un beso pero Misa, la ingenua mujer que tenía como novia y que era segundo Kira no era tan ingenua, se dio cuenta de que algo, mínimo pero notable, algo había cambiado en ese tono de voz y en ese beso también. Light no se dio cuenta y no lo haría hasta mucho después, porque a todos nos toca **arrepentirnos** de las cosas que nunca hicimos o que nunca dijimos.

Light Yagami era un hombre con deseos de ser un dios pero él era humano y por más analítico que fuera, por más que actuase, por más inteligente que fuera o por más reflexivo que era… él jamás podría negar su humanidad, él jamás podría negar su amor, incluso si era tan mínimo, ahí estaba y no importa lo que pasara, Light tal vez nunca lo demostraría de forma natural y tal vez jamás nunca lo diría en serio pero él quería a Misa y eso ella lo sabe.


End file.
